freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Air Vent Lights
Were you looking for the Hall Lights from the first game, or maybe the Flashlight from the second game? Air Vent Lights = The are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. They are activated by pressing and holding the buttons labeled "LIGHT" (or tapping the button above the "LIGHT" text in the mobile version) and are deactivated by simply releasing them. Uses The Vent Lights are used to alert the player of animatronics that are about to enter The Office via the air vents. Most of the animatronics who travel through the vents (Toy Chica and Balloon Boy in the Left Air Vent, and Toy Bonnie and Mangle in the Right Air Vent) are able to be exposed just before sneaking inside. Anytime the player sees an animatronic under a Vent Light, they are advised to equip the Freddy Fazbear Head. Advantages *Allows the player to brighten each of the two air vents. *Gives the player the opportunity to counter Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and BB with the Freddy Fazbear Head, as they will appear under the lights before entering The Office. *Unlike the first game, the animatronics will not enter The Office until the player puts up the Monitor. No matter how long the player stalls, the animatronic in question will not enter. *Unlike the Flashlight, the Vent Lights will not drain power, so the player may use them as much as needed. Disadvantages *Can be disabled by BB if he enters The Office. *Cannot be used while the Freddy Fazbear Head is being worn or the Monitor is up. *The Flashlight cannot be used while one of the Vent Lights is on. *Bonnie and Chica will not appear in these lights before entering The Office. Audio The buzz heard when an Air Vent Light is on. Trivia *The Vent Lights are the second game's equivalent to the first game's Hall Lights. They serve the same purpose and operate in a similar manner, revealing an animatronic while they are still in a blind spot just before it's too late. **When disabled by BB, they will even make the same sound as the Hall Lights after Bonnie and/or Chica have disabled them. *Unlike the Hall Lights from the first game, the Vent Lights do not emit a sound upon discovering an animatronic, making it more difficult to notice the animatronic in the vent if the player doesn't pay attention. *Ironically, Bonnie and Chica, the only two animatronics who bypass the vent lights, were the only ones to be exposed by the Hall Lights in the first game. *Although Bonnie came from the left while Chica came from the right, their toy counterparts have swapped sides; Toy Bonnie comes from the right while Toy Chica comes from the left. |-|Images = Gameplay OfficeLeftVentLight.png|Left Air Vent with light on. OfficeBBVent.png|BB popping his head out of the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica peeking out of the Left Air Vent. OfficeRightVentLight.png|Right Air Vent with light on. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle peeking out of the Right Air Vent. Both Vent Lights on.png|Air Vents with both lights on. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics